Arcade Antics
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Karin comes to visit Sakura at the arcade, but things get interesting when the two make a bet.


"And that's a wrap for this tournament folks. Join us next week for more intense fighting action!"

A voice familiar to all of the arcades frequent visitors cheerfully rang out over a speaker, announcing the end of a weekly fighting game event.

Her name was Sakura Kasugano, and to most, she was the face of the local arcade. Her bubbly personality and energetic voice made her their go-to commentator, but that wasn't the only reason she became so popular. Her looks played a huge part as well.

For starters, her uniform was absolutely stunning. She had finally traded in her old high school uniform for more age appropriate attire, consisting of a black jacket over a white collared shirt with a red tie and a matching black skirt that stopped just above her knees.

She also had a body most women would kill for. Her long, toned legs ended in a set of meaty thighs that gave even the legendary Chun li some stiff competition. Her arms were muscular enough to show the results of her years of exercise, but still small enough to have a hint of femininity. Her breasts, while not overly large, still did a good job filling out whatever outfit she decided to wear. Her butt was fairly well concealed by her uniform, but those who saw her in the street couldn't help but stare at the big, round, jiggling mass attached to the girl.

All of this was under a head of short, messy hair and a soft, usually smiling face. I saw usually because this day was different for her.

Sakura had been assigned to a different part of the arcade. She was ok with this, but she did wish that she didn't have to work THIS part of the arcade.

She was working the top floor, which mainly consisted of skee-ball, Basket Ball, Whack A Mole, and other games that didn't lend themselves well to commentary. The only ones that would give her a chance to shoutcast were a couple of decade old fighting games that had already had 3 sequels at that point.

Needless to say, this section was mostly dead. There were long stretches of time where Sakura was the only one on the floor.

Giving into her boredom, She felt herself start to nod off. She nearly fell asleep before she heard something.

"Sakura Kasugano." A familiar voice said in a stern tone, causing Sakuras eyes to shoot open.

"Sorry!" Sakura exclaimed in a panic, think her boss had just caught her, "I was just resting my eyes!"

"Honestly Sakura, you're the last person I'd expect to see sleeping on the job." The voice said again as the girl behind it came into view.

It was Karin Kanzuki, Sakuras best friend turned lover. She looked as lovely as ever in her casual (well casual by Kanzuki standards) outfit. It was a simple, yet elegant, black dress complemented by a pair of matching heels and a necklace baring her family crest.

"Karin? Oh thank goodness it's just you."

"Just me? Well I never." Karin said, pretending to sound offended.

"Oh don't be like that," Sakura said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Karin, "You know I'm always happy to see you."

"The feeling is mutual, darling."

The two shared a quick kiss.

"Why did you come here anyway? You never visit me at work."

"Well, apparently Mika is featured in some new arcade game. She asked me to try and get your boss to buy some of the machines. Now answer me this, what are you doing all the way up here? I thought you said you were a fan favorite commentator."

"I am, but… well, the boss wanted to give some of other commentators a chance today. I'm glad they're getting a chance to shoutcast, but it just gets so boring up here."

"Well, there are some ways to fix that."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like this."

Karin stood in front of one of the fighting game cabinets.

"That thing? No one likes that game. We only keep it because no one will buy it from us."

"Oh, but that's just half of the plan, Sakura."

"…I'm listening."

"We'll make it a wager. Whoever loses has to bare their butt over the railing."

"What!? Are you crazy? I'm not going to moon the whole building."

"Oh, so now you suddenly care about others seeing that perfect butt?"

"What do you mean 'suddenly?'"

"Don't think I didn't notice."

Sakura gasped as she felt Karins hands reach up her skirt and grab two handfuls of soft, squishy flesh.

"Going commando again?" Karin asked playfully.

"Wha- uh- how did you-" Sakura stammered, the situation moving too fast for her to process.

"You open your legs when you sleep."

Sakuras face turned red as she tugged at the front of her skirt.

"I-it's not what you think! It's just that I…I"

"You forgot to do your laundry again?"

"No. I just… overslept this morning. I was rushing to get dressed and just sort of… forgot to put them on."

Sakuras voice got quieter with each pause as the realization of how ridiculous this was sounding to Karin set in. She put her head down in embarrassment before quickly pulling it back up after hearing Karins signature laugh.

"What are we going to do with you?" Karin asked, putting her hand on the brunettes shoulder, "Honestly, you should consider wearing pants for a change. Skirts obviously aren't the best choice for someone like you."

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile at Karins playful jabs. As embarrassing as being pantyless in such a public place was, having her lover there with her made her feel at least a little more comfortable.

"Now," Karin continued, "about our wager."

"Well," Sakura contemplated, "I guess one game couldn't hurt."

"Excellent! I'll pay for us. How much is it? $50? $100?"

"What? No. It's just a quarter for each of us."

Karin simply responded with a confused expression.

*No way. She has to be joking* Sakura thought to herself. She knew her friend was rich, but she couldn't be THAT rich. Right?

After seeing that Karin really didn't know what she was talking about, Sakura let out a sigh.

"I'll pay for it." She said, digging through her breast pocket and pulling out two quarters.

She put them in the machine, causing it to play a satisfying jingle. The two girls picked their characters with Karin picking a strong grappler type character and Sakura going with a smaller, more agile one.

The first round started and Sakura made the first move, dashing in close and attacking relentlessly with high and low attacks. Miraculously, Karin was able to block all of it and counter with her characters command grab.

After the move finished playing out, Sakura noticed a huge flaw with the character she picked. While they were extremely fast and likely capable of damaging combos (if she even knew any of them) they had abysmally low health. She had only been hit once and it took away a third of her characters life.

Sakura tried to fight, managing to land a few stray hits and even a couple of short combos, but the brute strength of Karins character was too much. After only a couple of more mistakes, Sakura lost the first round.

The second round didn't go much better. By a stroke of luck, Karin discovered that her character had a move with super armor that allowed them to plow through any of Sakuras attacks. The round was over in less than 30 seconds with Karin as the victor.

Sakura just stood there staring at the results screen. Her face turned red as thought about what this meant for her.

"Oh, too bad." Karin said, trying to sound sympathetic but being unable to hide her excitement, "It looks like I win. Now, time to hold up your end of the deal… Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sakura quickly replied, desperate for any way to get out of mooning the whole arcade.

"We could go all or nothing."

"W-What do you mean?"

"We play one more round, but this time the loser has to stand at the railing and kiss the winner-" she leaned in until her full, pink lips were right at Sakuras ear, "butt naked." She whispered, sending a chill down Sakuras spine.

Sakura was stunned that Karin would even suggest such a thing. They had made bets like this in the past, but they were mostly in the comfort and privacy of one of their homes. The farthest they had gone was when Karin lost a coin flip and had to press her naked butt against the window of her limo as it drove down a city street, but that didn't even compare to stripping completely nude in a crowded arcade.

Sakura couldn't believe she was even contemplating this, all she had to do was say no. She knew that showing her ass was far less embarrassing than full on public nudity, but the more she thought, the more her emotions and desperation started to take over.

The possibility of not having to show anything was already tempting enough, but there was another, stronger thought that was taking the place of all rationality in her mind. The thought of Karin stripping down to nothing and showing off her beautiful figure was enough to get Sakura to stop thinking clearly.

"Well," Sakura said after briefly thinking it over, "I guess we could go one more round."

Karin was surprised. She didn't think Sakura would actually agree to this.

*No matter* Karin thought *I beat her easily before, I can do it again.*

Sakura pulled out two more quarters and put them in the machine. Karin picked the same character as before, but Sakura changed to a character she knew to be very keep away focused.

The round started and Sakura put her new plan into action. She jumped back and started throwing projectiles to keep Karin out. Karin was able to block most of them, but inevitably some managed to hit, giving Sakura a life lead.

Sakura kept up her strategy of staying away and slowly whittling Karins health down with projectiles. The timer was almost out and she still had a fairly large life lead, things were looking to be very much in her favor. Unfortunately, this caused her to get cocky. In the final seconds, she stopped running away and taunted Karin, leaving her wide open. Karin took the opening and landed her command grab with one second left.

The time ran out and both of the girls checked their life bars. They were dangerously close with maybe a one or two pixel difference. They both stared at the screen, nervously awaiting the final decision.

"Draw!" The games announcer called out, sending a shocked expression across the girls faces.

Karins final grab had apparently brought Sakuras health down to her exact level, causing the match to end in a tie.

"So, what dies this mean?" Sakura asked, not sure where to go from here.

She got her answer when she turned to see Karin already out of her dress and starting to remove her bra.

"Well don't just stare. You have to do it too." Karin said, slightly irritated but still pleased by this outcome.

"What!?"

"Neither of us won, so both of us have to take the punishment. Now come on, remove your clothes and let's get this over with."

Seeing no way out of this, Sakura begrudgingly obliged. She slipped off her skirt, exposing her fat butt and slightly hairy pussy, before moving on to her top. She took it off as well, now showing a pair of large, perky breasts with small, pink nipples.

By now, Karin had already stripped herself of her matching black lace bra and panties and was now wearing only her family necklace. Her middling chest and firm booty were dwarfed in size by her lovers, but they still fit her petite frame perfectly.

The two girls stood there for a moment, staring in awe at each other's naked bodies.

"This is ridiculous Karin," Sakura finally broke the silence, "let's just get dressed and- Hey!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Karin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the railing.

"I'm not letting you out of this so easily Sakura," Karin said, her shaky voice showing just the slightest hint of embarrassment, an emotion Sakura wasn't used to seeing in her, "Now be quiet. I'd rather not be seen like this by a bunch of commoners."

Before Sakura could even process what was going on, she found herself at the edge of the floor looking over the rest if the arcade.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she saw how many people were below her. The other floors were packed. There were at least 200 people on each of the two lower floors, and all any of them had to do was glance up to see Sakura and Karin in all of their naked glory.

"Ok," Sakura said quietly, her face now beet red from both humiliation and excitement, "We did it, now let's get out clothes and-"

"Not yet," Karin interrupted, turning to Sakura to show her face turning a similar shade of red, "there's still one more thing."

Suddenly, Karin grabbed Sakuras head and pulled it toward hers. What should've been a fast kiss to fulfil the conditions of the bet soon turned into a slow, passionate make out session as both girls gave in to their excitement and briefly lost their ability to think clearly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her blonde lovers waist while Karin let her hands glide across Sakuras bare skin. Before long, Karins hands made their way to her favorite part about the brunette beauty, her soft, bubbly ass.

"Ahhhh." Sakura broke their kiss to moan as she felt Karin squeezing her cheeks.

The sound brought the two of them back down to earth for as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Karin," Sakura asked nervously, "How loud was that?"

"It was…" Karin responded, sounding equally as concerned, "rather loud."

The two looked back over the railing to see people on the people on the other floors looking around aimlessly, trying to find out where the noise had come from. Luckily for the naked fighters, none if them had thought to look up yet.

"Let's go." Sakura quickly said.

"Agreed." Karin replied.

They turned and ran back to their clothes, but not before one person took notice.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out from the second floor as they saw two bare, jiggling butts running away from them, "What are those two doing?"

"Oh my God," Another voice chimed in "They're naked!"

This call caused many other people to look up to the top floor, but by now, Sakura and Karin had gotten out of sight.

They made it back to their clothes, but not before hearing foot steps coming from the stairs.

"They're coming," Sakura said, "We can't get dressed out here."

"But there's no where else to go." Karin responded, desperately trying to put her bra back on as fast as possible.

"Yes there is. Come with me."

They both picked up their clothes and took off running again with Sakura leading the way. They cane to a door with a keypad lock and Sakura quickly started to punch in the code as the sound of foot steps grew louder and louder.

"They're almost here Sakura. Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

The keypad beeped and the door unlocked, allowing the girls to quickly hide inside and lock the door behind them.

As the door closed, the crowd of people arrived on the floor to see it completely empty.

"Where'd they go?" A voice asked.

"There's no one here."

"I knew you were lying."

"No, I swear I saw them here."

"Yeah right."

"No really! There were two of them, and they were both naked!"

"Just give up, no one's buying it."

The voices grew quieter as the girls listened in silence from the storage room they were hiding in. When they finally stopped, both of them sighed in relief.

"That was way too close." Sakura said, now starting to get dressed again.

"Indeed," Karin agreed, doing the same herself, "I suppose I might have gone a bit too far with our kiss."

"A bit? You were groping me."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining before." Karin said with a smug smile.

Annoyed by how right Karin was, Sakura put on a smug expression of her own.

"Sakura?" Karin asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Before Karin could blink, she was thrown out of the storage room wearing only her bra.

She gasped, but resisted her urge to shriek.

"Sakura," She said, banging on the door, "Let me in."

The door opened, but only long enough for Sakura to throw Karins dress and heels out to her.

"Thank you." Karin said, quickly throwing on the dress, "But where are my panties?"

"I need them more than you." Sakura said from inside the room.

Karin groaned, "I suppose that's fair."

Sakura emerged from the room, now fully clothed.

"My shift is over now," She said, "I can walk home with you if you want."

"I would like that very much." Karin said with a smile.

The two then left the arcade, but not before Sakura gave a few lucky patrons a show by flipping up the back of Karins dress to expose her tight booty. This caused Karin to gasp as she pulled her dress back down and Sakura to break out in laughter as she continued to lead Karin out of the building.

The End.


End file.
